The Jackson Five
The Jackson Five is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story with Dakota Jackson as the protagonist. The story follows Dakota as she deals with clients, contacts, and suppliers over the course of a single day. Summary Dakota Jackson wakes up at Malibu State College in the Delta Nu Omega Sorority House. Having used Transmoxide and Hypnosis from videos to take control of the sorority, Dakota has Babs Woodham prepare Annabeth Haas and Pelagia Megalos for clients before leaving to take care of some errands. Dakota first delivers some Type-7 and Transmoxide to Alice Blundell, who has taken to freezing some professors. Next Dakota meets Rue Garden and Valarie Soch, who help her exchange any foreign currency she has and launder it as well, Rue officially named the new manager of the Gold Standard location since the disappearance of Iris Brenden. At Bean There Dakota uses the coffee shop audio system and Transmoxide to hypnotize all the customers, her target than to revealed to be Naomi Yen. With Naomi hypnotized Dakota is able to infiltrate the Los Angeles Police Department, where Rose Wagner, one of Dakota's clients, had gone for help. Dakota rescues her police contact Sylvia Trench from interrogation and uses a Type-7 Chip to extract Rose from the station. After returning Naomi Dakota drops off her delivery to Hayden Carriere, who freezes the drug lord for a little private time. After leaving Hayden Dakota picks up a fresh supply of Type-7 from Stone Drug Labs, where she's hypnotized Kayleen Cory into being her supplier. Dakota than ran into Cara Fairstein, a client and friend of the family, who arranged to spend the night with Dakota while selling herself for pleasure to make some extra money. Before returning to MSC Dakota also collects Belle Vole and Angeline Brightman, who was jogging through the park Dakota and Cara were talking in. Back at her sorority house Dakota freezes all the sisters using hypnosis and begins to pump out some of the women she had hypnotized, frozen or Chipped. Marianela Zambrano and Nydia Araullo with the Drug Enforcement Administration reveal they were following her all day but she's able to temporarily freeze them and delete the evidence. After having Rose join Lorrie Timberlake and Charlotte Nuremberg in her collection of human statues Dakota works to reinforce the hypnosis on sorority member Stace Hart. Appearances Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson (Willa Holland)|link=Dakota Jackson Yuna Kim 2.jpg|Eun Kwan (Yuna Kim)|link=Eun Kwan Tula Contostavlos 3.jpg|Pelagia Megalos (Tula Contostavlos)|link=Pelagia Megalos Cher Lloyd 2.jpg|Annabeth Haas (Cher Lloyd)|link=Annabeth Haas Jennifer Hale.jpg|Babs Woodham (Jennifer Hale)|link=Babs Woodham Samantha Barks.jpg|Alice Blundell (Samantha Barks)|link=Alice Blundell Julie Bowen 2.jpg|Harley Donati (Julie Bowen)|link=Harley Donati Samantha Quan 5.jpg|Alyssa Toh (Samantha Quan)|link=Alyssa Toh Ellen Wong.jpg|Valarie Soch (Ellen Wong)|link=Valarie Soch Lauren Graham 2.jpg|Rue Garden (Lauren Graham)|link=Rue Garden Allison Williams 3.jpg|Taya Fairweather (Allison Williams)|link=Taya Fairweather Gwen Stefani.jpg|Rain Abrams (Gwen Stefani)|link=Rain Abrams Maggie Grace.jpg|Alyson Winters (Maggie Grace)|link=Alyson Winters Carly Foulkes.jpg|Claire Cook (Carly Foulkes)|link=Claire Cook Marion Cotillard.jpg|Charlene Masters (Marion Cotillard)|link=Charlene Masters Rhona Mitra 2.jpg|Michai Roberts (Rhona Mitra)|link=Michai Roberts Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers (Madison Welch)|link=Loni Jaspers Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen (Lucy Liu)|link=Naomi Yen Jennifer Garner 2.jpg|Olyvia Wilkerson (Jennifer Garner)|link=Olyvia Wilkerson Stephanie Beatriz 4.jpg|Florina Escalante (Stephanie Beatriz)|link=Florina Escalante Sarah Silverman.jpg|Sylvia Trench (Sarah Silverman)|link=Sylvia Trench Roxanne McKee.jpg|Rose Wagner (Roxanne McKee)|link=Rose Wagner Alexis Davis.jpg|Nyna Vix (Alexis Davis)|link=Nyna Vix Hayden Panettiere 2.jpg|Hayden Carriere (Hayden Panettiere)|link=Hayden Carriere Kyle Richards.jpg|Kyla Carriere (Kyle Richards)|link=Kyla Carriere Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson (Darby Stanchfield)|link=MacKenzie Carlson Erin Cahill 2.jpg|Kayleen Cory (Erin Cahill)|link=Kayleen Cory Paula Abdul 3.jpg|Cara Fairstein (Paula Abdul)|link=Cara Fairstein Cheryl Cole.jpg|Belle Vole (Cheryl Cole)|link=Belle Vole Mircea Monroe.jpg|Angeline Brightman (Mircea Monroe)|link=Angeline Brightman Chelsie Hightower.jpg|Lorrie Timberlake (Chelsie Hightower)|link=Lorrie Timberlake Erin Naas.jpg|Charlotte Nuremberg (Erin Naas)|link=Charlotte Nuremberg Chi McBride 2.jpg|Morris Winslow (Chi McBride)|link=Morris Winslow Tim Allen.jpg|Oliver Truth (Tim Allen)|link=Oliver Truth Marisa Ramirez.jpg|Nydia Araullo (Marisa Ramirez)|link=Nydia Araullo Melissa Fumero.jpg|Marianela Zambrano (Melissa Fumero)|link=Marianela Zambrano Lindsay Ellis 2.jpg|Stace Hart (Lindsay Ellis)|link=Stace Hart Riley Voelkel 2.jpg|Tory Kaplan (Riley Voelkel)|link=Tory Kaplan Halston Sage.jpg|Maple Torchwick (Halston Sage)|link=Maple Torchwick Category: Stories Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse